Nuestra pequeña hija
by Dnlia15
Summary: Brick llega a casa cansado después de un largo día de trabajo, espera ver a las dos mujeres que más ama en su vida. Pero por motivos de la vida su hija tiene una actitud negativa durante la cena, hace un comentario inadecuado para el momento y Momoko se levanta de la mesa para encerrarse en su cuarto a llorar. Es ahí donde se da cuenta que es momento de hablar del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**La historia a continuación es un espacio-tiempo alterno. Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la idea y la imaginación sí, mas o menos. No es completamente mi imaginación, sin embargo tendrá en mayoría mis ideas. Disculpen...**

**La historia tendrá un poco de humor, romance y familia.**

**Espero que les guste. Sin más preámbulos, la lectura comienza:**

* * *

><p>Soltó un suspiro en la entrada de su casa donde su esposa e hija lo esperaban como siempre y eso lo hacía olvidar todo cansancio. Abrió la puerta y se desabrochó la corbata cuando de la cocina salió una pelirroja, su esposa, con la que compartiría toda su vida.<p>

- Bienvenido Brick - dijo con un sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que lo enamoraba todos los días -, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

- Cansado - respondió al mismo tiempo que la besaba apasionadamente.

Se separaron despacio dejando ver el sonrojo en el rostro delicado de su esposa, Momoko. Con su mano derecha acaricio sus mejillas y delineó suavemente su contorno, a pesar de los años su piel suave seguía intacta y cálida. Abrió los labios levemente como si intentara decir algo pero al último segundo no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? - se atrevió a indagar.

No era normal que Momoko titubeara, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba preocupándola.

- Es Astrid...llegó de la casa de su abuela un poco extraña - dijo después de meditar sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo extraña?

- Me evita y pareciera que está enojada conmigo.

Ladeó la cabeza confundido, su madre no podía haber dicho algo malo de Momoko se suponía que tenían una buena relación desde que se conocieron. Le sonrió a la pelirroja para que se tranquilizara y ella entendió su intención, pues se separó de él y se fue a la cocina, seguro para terminar de preparar la cena. Se dirigió a su habitación, se despojó de su ropa y la dejó en el cesto de ropa sucia o de ser lo contrario Momoko lo regañaba. Se metió a la ducha y después de unos diez minutos salió con una sola toalla cubriendo de sus caderas para abajo. Buscó en el armario ropa cómoda y rápidamente se cambió para dirigirse al cuarto de su hija.

Tocó la puerta blanca adornada con flores rosadas y escuhó un leve _Adelante,_ por parte de su hija para poder ingresar. La vio en su escritorio escribiendo, leyendo y volviendo a hacer anotaciones. Pareció ignorar su presencia pues no se detuvo a verlo. Con la vista estudió todo el cuarto, posters, CD´s, libros, revistas, accesorios, perfumes y eso le hizo recordar que tan rápido había pasado el tiempo. Su hija ya tenía 14 años y ya no podía llamarla _Bebé,_ como muchas veces lo había hecho, sin embargo muy dentro de él, Astrid seguía siendo su pequeña a pesar de no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sonrió al reconocer que era igual de estudiosa que Momoko, pero igual de arrogante que él.

- ¿Qué sucede, padre? - grave error.

Siempre lo llamaba así cuando estaba molesta, la segunda señal es que ni siquiera desvíaba la mirada del libro, tercero que haya tardado en hablarle. Sonrió con amabilidad y preguntó:

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, Astrid?

La chica paró de escribir sin voltear a verlo sin embargo pudo percibir la sonrisa de ironía que adornaba el rostro de la menor.

- ¿Se supone que tenga algo que compartir? - atacó, igual que como lo haría su madre -, que yo sepa yo no escondo secretos.

Estudió sus palabras intentando descubrir una segunda intención dentro de estas pero de algo estaba seguro, y era que ella sabía algo que él desconocía.

- Astrid, Brick, la cena está lista - llamó su esposa.

La chica se levantó de su lugar y salió de la habitación siendo seguida por el mayor. Se sentaron en el comedor y agradecieron por los alimentos pero la tensión del lugar seguía igual. Momoko comía como siempre, delicada y elegante, muy característico de ella. Sin embargo su hija solamente jugaba con el plato y hacía muecas de asco.

- Con la comida no se juega - advirtió Brick.

- Tampoco con las personas - atacó.

Momoko dejó el cubierto sobre el plato y con lentitud apoyó sus brazos a ambos lados del plato, posó su mentón sobre sus manos entralazadas y sonrió.

- ¿Problemas de chicos? - dijo su suave voz.

Sin embargo el tema lo hizo tensarse, no quería que su pequeña ya tuviera citas, después de todo era el típico padre celoso. Astrid dejó los cubiertos a un lado e imitó a su madre, silenció varios segundos y una sonrisa amarga adorno su rostro.

- No, madre - dijo después de ver de reojo a su padre -, si es que tú eres mi madre.

Momoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y su sonrisa, anteriormente amable, se deformó. Abrió sus labios levemente, sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir la pequeña pelirroja, una lágrima delineó sus mejillas y sus ojos rosas brillaron por las lágrimas que a continuación iban a empezar a fluir. Se la secó con el dorso de su mano derecha y dijo:

- Lo siento, no me siento bien, dejen los platos en el lavado y mañana los limpio, que descansen - se levantó de su lugar y se encerró en su habitación.

- No debiste hacer eso, no sabes por lo que tu madre ha pasado por mi culpa - comentó Brick enojado.

Ver a su esposa llorar lo hizo recordar el pasado, miles de sentimientos y recuerdos regresaron a su memoria y quería ir a consolarla, pedirle perdón por todo lo que la había hecho pasar pero primero tendría una plática con Astrid, la manera en la que expresó la duda sobre su origen lo había incómodado pero no más que a Momoko que le había dolido más que a él.

- Entonces es verdad, no soy su hija - afirmó con los ojos llorosos.

- Si lo eres, eres nuestra hija - cerró los puños.

Los castaños ojos de su hija lo hicieron recordar una etapa muy difícil pero muy bella de su juventud. Se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó de la mesa para recoger los tres platos de comida de la mesa. Los dejó en el lavado y salió para sentarse en el sofá, a un lado de su hija donde lo había estado esperando para hablar.

- Muy bien, ¿qué quieres saber? - preguntó al intentar abrazarla, pero la pequeña se alejó.

- ¿Quiénes son mis padres?

- Nosotros somos tus padres - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡No! - elevó la voz -, ¡Mis verdaderos padres!

Brick quedó en silencio por varios minutos observando a su hija desesperada por escuchar la verdad, desesperada por llegar a una horrible conclusión destructiva, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban duda y curiosidad, ya no habían rastros de querer llorar.

Por otro lado, él se secó las lágrimas que habían traicionado su ego masculino y abrió la boca dispuesto a contar la historia desde el principio.

- Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 18 años...

_Y así comencé mi historia, la historia de un amor profundo por una pequeña personita que llegó inesperadamente a mi vida y que gracias a ella conocí a la que hoy en día sería mí esposa, aunque la haya hecho sufrir de muchas maneras..._

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por hoy, dejen sus Reviews, se los agradecería de corazón.<strong>

**Hasta luego y que tengan un feliz comienzo de año 2015.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era viernes y como todo viernes la diversión no se hacía esperar sin embargo se dirigía a una de las peores zonas de todo Tokio por culpa del idiota de su amigo Mitch que se había metido en problemas. Les llamó a Butch y a Boomer para que se hagan cargo del chico pero ninguno había respondido a una llamada suya. Aceleró su moto roja y cuando logró visualizar a su amigo desde lejos apagó su transporte e inmediatamente se lanzó a todos los chicos que rodeaban a Mitch, patadas, puñetazos, golpes a diestra y siniestra sin dejar que uno solo le tocara un solo cabello y en menos de cinco minutos los había dejado en el piso llorando como niñas.

- La última vez que te ayudo Mitch - sentenció el pelirrojo.

Observó a su amigo golpeado, su cabello castaño normalmente despeinado estaba completamente mojado de sudor, su piel morena tenía varias cortadas y tenía un ojo hinchado ocultando el color miel de su pupila. Rio al verlo de esa manera, nunca entendía cuando quedarse callado para no causar problemas.

- Ellos comenzaron - acusó Mitch.

Brick sonrió burlonamente y sacudió el polvo de la playera negra de su amigo. Rodeó el cuello de Mitch y con brusquedad revolvió el cabello castaño del chico. Ambos se subieron a la moto y se dirigieron a la casa de Mitch.

- Evita los problemas chico, recuerda que solamente sigues siendo un novato y debes cuidar de tu madre enferma, entra - ordenó Brick.

El castaño hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y entro a su casa. Desvió la mirada hacia el cielo donde la luna se veía grande y hermosa, sonrió coquetamente y bajó la mirada viendo delante de él a una chica pelirroja que caminaba lentamente por la calle con la mirada perdida. Quitó importancia y se fue de ahí directo a una fiesta que de seguro lo aguardaba para ligarse a unas cuantas chicas.

* * *

><p>Despertó en su departamento, era mediodía, se recargó sobre ambos codos y observó su cuarto que estaba hecho un desastre. Volteó su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y no encontró a la chica. Supuso que se había ido antes de despertar para evitar hablar, después de todo solamente había sido una noche. Se colocó su boxer y fue al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes.<p>

Tocaron el timbre y rápidamente se puso unos pantalones de dormir. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a sus padres.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó.

- ¿Podemos pasar? Brick, ¿dónde ha quedado tu educación? - preguntó su padre.

El chico se hizo a un lado para que sus padres pasaran al departamento. Cerró detrás de sí y los invitó a sentarse. Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos incomodándolo, no era normal esa actitud en sus padres. Observó a su madre, su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos castaños definitivamente era lo que más resaltaba de ella y siempre había pensado que por eso su padre se había enamorado de ella, al igual que porque era hermosa.

- Hijo, tendremos un viaje parecido a una segunda luna de miel, desde que te tuvimos no nos hemos dado un tiempo para nosotros, sin embargo necesitamos que alguien cuide de la mansión - habló su padre de nuevo.

- Ya veo a donde va todo esto - dijo Brick cansadamente.

Se recargó sobre el respaldo del sofá con pereza.

- Sí, pero te quitaremos tarjetas de crédito y el departamento tendrás que pagarlo tú a partir de ahora... - dijo su madre pero el chico la interrumpió.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por tus malas notas, dentro de poco cumplirás la mayoría de edad así que ya no serás nuestra responsabilidad, si vivieras bajo nuesto techo la situación sería diferente - siguió su madre.

- Chantaje - susurró Brick.

- No es chantaje Brick, simplemente estamos hartos de tus caprichos y malas notas, además de que es cierto lo que dijo tu madre - argumentó su padre.

Lo vio sorprendido, no podía creer que ese hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes pudiera decirle eso sin tener remordimientos, aunque en cierta forma tenía razón.

- Solamente venimos a decirte eso, el taxi nos espera, dentro de una mes nos vemos hijo - dijo su madre al tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente.

- ¿Se van ahora?, ¿por qué no me avisaron antes? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- No habría diferencia hijo, te amamos, por cierto solamente te dejamos $2000, sé inteligente y usalo de buena manera - dijo su padre.

Brick no tuvo tiempo de procesar todo rápidamente antes de que sus padres salieran huyendo del lugar cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Suspiró cansadamente y se dejó caer en el sofá. Tomó su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y marcó un número, una voz gruesa le respondió.

- _Brick, estoy ocupado ¿qué sucede?_

- Butch, hoy fiesta en la mansión mis padres no estan.

Recordó la última fiesta que había hecho donde todo se había salido de control pero al final fue de la que más se hablo durante el año.

- _Socio no puedo, tengo una cita._

- ¿Cita? ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

- _JA, JA que chistosito, esta es diferente, no es cualquier cita, es La Cita_ - dijo el chico.

- De acuerdo, suerte y usa protección.

- _Brick..._ - colgó antes de escuchar un insulto por parte de su amigo.

Sabía con quien tendría su cita, al parecer era la primera que lograba que su amigo sentara cabeza, la había logrado tratar una vez y por su carácter imaginó que había logrado domar al mujeriego de Butch. Volvió a marcar a otro número pero esta vez la contestadora fue la que habló.

- _Hola, habla Boomer, si eres Brick o Butch, ni lo vuelvan a intentar, estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje._

Otro enamorado, posiblemmente y estaba con su novia Miyako. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se quedó dormido en el sofá. Sintió que solamente había cerrado los ojos cinco minutos pero al ver la hora se asustó: 4:47 de la tarde. Se talló los ojos y se estiró.

Se bañó rápidamente y al salir, de nuevo tocaron el timbre.

- Al parecer hoy tengo varias visitas - dijo el chico al aire.

Se puso ropa y abrió la puerta no encontrando a nadie. Escuchó un balbuceo y bajó la mirada encontrando una pequeña cesta tapada con una frazada, miró ambos lados verificando si no había alguien cerca y se agachó curioso de saber lo que había dentro. Removió la tela y se espantó al ver un bebé, cayó sobre su retaguardia completamente pálido. ¿Quién había dejado un bebé en su puerta?

Se acercó de nuevo y descubrió al infante, era una niña, le calculaba unos cinco meses, la cargó con suavidad y de ella cayó un papel, lo recogió, metió la cesta y entró al departamento. Dejó a la bebé sobre su cama y leyó la nota:

_Brick, es mejor que tú cuides de la niña, se llama Astrid y es tu hija. Lo siento pero yo no soy capaz de criarla sola. Cuídate mucho y cuídala. Lo siento._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido al releer una y otra vez lo que la nota decía, eso si que no podía estar pasando. Observó a la niña acostada en su cama que jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas y desvió la mirada frustrado. La pequeña rio al ver a su padre hacer esa mueca. Definitivamente eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

* * *

><p>Ese ha sido el segundo capítulo, sinceramente es corto sin embargo espero que el próximo sea todo lo contrario. Dejen sus Reviews, quisiera saber su opinión acerca del Fic. Actualizaré dentro de dos días, no se lo pierdan...<p>

Saludos y buen inicio de año.


	3. Chapter 3

Arrugó la nota completamente consternado, realmente no creía que la niña que jugaba tranquilamente con sus pequeñas manitas, fuera su hija. No sabía que hacer, sus padres lo habían abandonado y ya había intentado marcarles pero al parecer se habían aferrado a ignorarlo. Ahora si estaba completamente solo, no tenía mucho dinero, estaba limitado a gastos, obviamente él podía vivir con cualquier cosa pero un bebé...un bebé no. Un bebé necesitaba de muchos cuidados según había escuchado de sus padres, necesitaba fórmula, pañales, ropa, etc., y él era un completo inexperto.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, ¿y si no era su hija?

Claro, tenía que ser eso. Tal vez le habían tomado el pelo y la habían abandonado en la puerta de su departamento...¡NO!, ¿a quién engañaba? La nota claramente decía _Brick, _era su nombre, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que existiera _otro_ Brick? Además de lo familiar que era su aspecto, abrió los ojos y corrió a la pequeña biblioteca del lugar, buscó rápidamente un albúm familiar y lo abrió hasta la última página donde había una fotografía un poco vieja, la tomó desesperadamente y regresó con la bebé.

Al llegar junto a ella observó detenidamente la imagen. La había encontrado cuando apenas tenía ocho años, en secreto se había introducido a la habitación de sus padres con el objetivo de recuperar un juguete que se le había decomisado por una mala conducta y durante la misión, como el solía llamarle, había encontrado fotografías viejas y una de ellas especialmente, le llamó la atención. En ella aparecía una bebé sentada luciendo una gran sonrisa, el poco cabello mostraba que era pelirroja y sus ojos castaños eran encantadores, pensó que tal vez era una hermanita perdida pero su madre lo había encontrado en el armario de la habitación rodeado de miles de fotografías que pasó por alto el desorden, se sentó junto a él mientras le acariciaba su cabellera y con amabilidad dijo:

_- Encontraste mi fotografía._

_- ¿Eres tú mamá?_

_- Si mi pequeño Brick, me la tomaron cuando apenas tenía seis meses de edad._

Bajó la fotografía y ante él estaba la misma niña, de poco cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños encantadores, jugando tranquilamente con sus manos. Se acercó lentamente y con asombro la cargó. ¿Y qué tal era de sus padres y solo querían darle una lección o un susto? ¿Qué tal ellos habían planeado todo? ¿Y qué tal si era de él? Según lo que había estudiado en cuanto a genética, sabía que si un hijo no heredaba algunas características físicas de los padres, tal vez el nieto sí. Por ejemplo él era pelirrojo de ojos rojos y por lo que había escuchado nadie de su familia tenía ese color de ojos, además de ser muy extraño, tanto que no conocía a otras persona con ojos igual de extraños que los de él. A veces había sido objetivo de burla por sus extraños ojos rojo sangre y en la mayoría de veces los ocultaba con lentes de sol completamente negros, era por eso que no tenía un círculo social muy grande, todos le tenían miedo por sus ojos, incluso las chicas se llegaban a alejar cuando descubrían el color, por eso prefería jugar con ellas y lastimarlas, antes de que lo lastimen.

Envió un mensaje de texto a sus tres únicos amigos, dobló y guardó la fotografía en su billetera, y se cambió rápidamente de ropa para salir. Dudó en cargar a la niña o llevarla en la cesta y al final eligió la última opción. Salió rápidamente y decidió ir en autobús hacia el lugar de encuentro en la mansión de sus padres después de todo no podía llevar a la infante en motocicleta, sería riesgoso.

Subió velozmente y se sentó en el único lugar vacío a lado de una pelirroja, ¿acaso habían tantos pelirrojos en el mundo?

Se acomodó y con cuidado dejó la cesta a su lado, sacó a la bebé para sentarla en sus piernas y la niña le sonrió al chico. Brick le hizo varias muecas que provocaron más risas en la niña. Inesperadamente dejó de reír y tomó un mechón largo de la pelirroja a su lado, la chica soltó un leve quejido y Brick avergonzado se lo quitó de las pequeñas manos de Astrid.

- Astrid no - regañó - , disculpe señorita.

La niña observó el mechón de cabello ser arrebatado de sus manos y comenzó a llorar. Algunos pasajeros voltearon a ver al chico con reproche e intentó calmar el llanto pero la niña no parecía querer ceder, lloró con más ganas y Brick se desesperó. Unas manos a su lado le quitaron la niña de sus piernas para posarlas sobre unas ajenas. Era la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó suavemente - ¿Quieres jugar con mi cabello?

Tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo puso en las manos de Astrid, la niña inmediatamente silenció y comenzó a acariciar el cabello como si fuera algo sorprendente. Brick suspiró frustrado, ya era de noche y recordó que el día de ayer, justo a esa misma hora, se estaba arreglando para disfrutar de una buena fiesta pero el destino se había empeñado en girar su mundo completamente.

- Muchas gracias - dijo -, soy Brick.

- Momoko - respondió simplemente, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Astrid no dejaba de jugar con el cabello extremadamente largo de la chica y casi todo el viaje se entretuvo hasta que se quedó dormida en el pecho de la chica al igual que Brick en su asiento. La chica observó a ambos con sospecha y acarició la espalda de la niña. El autobús dio una saltó brusco despertando al pelirrojo, aturdido se levantó de su lugar sorprendiendo a la chica y vio que el joven pidió parada y bajó del transporte, la chica se asustó al ver que el autobús siguió su recorrido.

Brick por su cuenta se estiró al bajarse y caminó unos cinco pasos hasta que sintió que se le olvidaba algo. Asustado giró sobre su cuerpo dispuesto a alcanzar el autobús, y observó que se detuvo el transporte, corrió a la puerta y vio bajar a la pelirroja junto a la niña. Se veía enojada, y eso le preocupo, ¿qué pensaría si se enteraba de que era un padre irresponsable?

Iba a disculparse pero la chica fue más rápida y con su mano derecha le proporcionó una fuerte bofetada que resonó estruendosamente llamando la atención de los pocos pasajeros que quedaban en el vehículo y se acercaron a la ventana para observar el espectáculo. El chofer cerró la puerta del transporte y arrancó. La pelirroja observó como el autobús se alejaba y susurró oraciones poco entendibles para él. Giró su mirada hacia él y entrecerró los ojos enojada, frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se encendieron.

- Tú - llamó - ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿cómo se te ocurre olvidarte de una bebé?

Brick que no había hecho nada por evitar la bofetada y mucho menos reclamar, bajó la mirada apenado. Sin embargo, de nuevo subió la vista buscando a su hija. Suspiró aliviado.

- Muchas gracias de nuevo, esto es nuevo para mí, apenas hoy me entero que soy padre... - dijo nervioso.

- ¿Papá? - preguntó sorprendida - ¿tú eres su papá?

- Si, yo soy su papá.

- Pensé que era tu hermanita - pensó mejor las cosas -, pues con mayor razón, eres su padre ¿cómo te atreves? Eres un monstruo.

- Si bueno, ¿me das mi hija? - preguntó despreocupado.

Momoko le entregó la niña aún dormida y se alejó del chico rápidamente. Brick subió la mirada al cielo oscuro y suspiró, de nuevo recordó algo, la cesta, se había ido junto con el autobús. Se sacó la chaqueta y con ella envolvió a la niña. Retomó su destino, solamente faltaban unas cuantas calles. Durante su caminata, unos botes de basura llamaron su atención, se acercó y tuvo la idea de dejarla, así alguien la encontraría y tal vez la enviarían a una casa hogar. Se agachó para dejar con cuidado a la niña sobre unas bolsas de basura pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¿Brick? - llamó la voz masculina.

Giró sobre su cuerpo encontrándose con un chico rubio de ojos azul cielo y de rostro pecoso e inocente. Lo veía soprendido y confundido al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué haces...qué haces con esa niña? - preguntó esta vez.

- Boomer, nada, solamente vi algo que llamó mi atención pero solamente era basura - respondió.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó dudoso -, parecía que ibas a dejar a esa niña sobre las bolsas.

Brick negó con la cabeza y se acercó al rubio para caminar juntos a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

><p>- Que linda bebé - dijo Boomer al cargarla.<p>

Estaban en la sala de la familia Him. El pelinegro y el castaño, sentados junto a él en el sofá mientras que el rubio jugaba con la niña en el sofá individual.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Mitch.

- Astrid, según lo que decía la nota.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es tuya? - esta vez cuestionó Butch.

- La nota decía Brick, sólo yo me llamo así, mi nombre es único y miren.

Sacó la fotografía de su cartera y lo enseñó a sus amigos. Se asombraron al ver el parecido. Butch tomó la fotografía y la puso a un lado de la niña para compararlas, vieron la fotografía y luego a la niña, repitieron la acción y los tres amigos de Brick rompieron en carcajadas.

- Ahora ya te jodiste, tendrás que ser un buen padre y hacerte cargo de tu producto - dijo Mitch.

- Estoy de acuerdo, eso te pasa por calenturiento, ya ni yo soy tan descuidado, Boomer déjame cargarla.

- Es cierto Brick, Butch y Mitch por primera vez en su vida dicen algo útil, debes responder a tus actos.

- Hey - se quejaron los nombrados.

Butch cargó a la niña con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro, intentado conquistarla pues si funcionaba con mujeres por qué no con niñas. Astrid lo vio con mala cara y comenzó a llorar.

- Alguien no quiere al tío Butch - burló Boomer.

- Déjame intentarlo a mí - dijo Mitch.

Intentó acercarse a Astrid pero al ver las intenciones del castaño, paró de llorar y se refugió en el pecho del moreno.

- Menos a tí - se mofó Boomer.

- ¡Hey!, dejen a mi hija, no es un juguete para que la carguen de aquí para allá - regañó Brick.

- ¿Y quién es la madre? - preguntó Boomer inocentemente.

Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido, había pasado ese detalle por alto. Se sonrojó al ver las miradas insistentes de sus tres amigos.

- No puede ser, tienes que ser un bastardo para no saber quién es la madre - comentó Butch.

- ¿No tienes una leve idea? - preguntó de nuevo Boomer.

Brick hizo memoria sobre quién podría ser, sin embargo no tenía ni idea de donde comenzar. La niña claramente había heredado rasgos de parte de su familia, pero no tenía alguna caraterística que posiblemente la relacionara con alguna conquista suya.

- Cualquiera podría ser su mamá - respondió finalmente.

La niña comenzó a llorar de nuevo esta vez alertando a los cuatro chicos. Boomer la cargó e intentó hacerla reír pero no funcionó, se desesperaron fácilmente y Brick no sabía que hacer, nadie tenía experiencia con bebés.

- Brick, calma a tu hija - pidió Mitch.

Boomer sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, salió de la habitación junto al llanto de Astrid aliviando a los tres restantes, pero minutos después entró. Se sentó de nuevo junto a la niña y puso su dedo meñique alrededor de la boca de la niña, Astrid siguió el dedo del rubio y volvió a llorar. El rubio de nuevo sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. La acunó entre sus brazos suavizando el lloriqueo y sonó el timbre.

- Brick, por favor ve a abrir - pidió Boomer.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó.

- Tu salvación.

Brick no perdió el tiempo y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con tres chicas. Ignoraron su presencia y entraron a la casa sin esperar una invitación, la primera en entrar era rubia de ojos azules, muy pálida, con el cabello trenzado, era muy atractiva pero las rubias no eran su fuerte, la había reconocido obviamente, era Miyako, la novia de Boomer. La segunda en entrar fue una pelinegra despeinada, de ojos verdes claros y piel rosada, igual de atractiva que la primera pero su presencia era tan potente y poderosa que agradeció porque fuera la chica de su amigo pelinegro y no de él, Kaoru. La tercera era pelirroja, y se sorprendió al reconocerla, era la misma chica que había _salvado_a su hija en su descuido. La observó ahora que había mucha luz y vio que sus ojos eran rosados, que debido a la poca iluminación de la noche durante su pequeña _conversación_ pensó que eran cafés pues no se había detenido a admirarlos. Su cabello pelirrojo era tan largo que le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, su piel tan blanca y bien cuidada le hicieron preguntarse si su sabor era dulce, su cuerpo era el de una muñequita, de cintura pequeña, caderas medianas y pechos considerablemente acorde a su cuerpo, era una cabeza más baja que él pero igual de alta, sin embargo su semblante serio le hacía perder cierto encanto, parecía no sonreír mucho. Sobre su brazo derecho cargaba una bolsa azul y no recordó haberla visto en el autobús con ella.

Cerró la puerta y regresó a la sala.

- Nena, ¿no puedes vivir sin mí? - burló su amigo Butch.

- Aunque te mueras, mi vida no cambiaría - regresó Kaoru.

- ¿Qué llevas en ese bolso? - preguntó Boomer señalando el bolso que Momoko tenía en las manos.

- Traje un bote de fórmula para la niña, tiene hambre, pañales, ropa para bebé... - dijo la pelirroja al repetir la acción de su amigo Boomer minutos antes.

Con el dedo meñique tocó alrededor de la boca de la infante y Astrid intentó chuparlo. La cargó con suavidad y Miyako habló.

- ¿Tienes una habitación que podamos usar?

Brick asintió.

- Ve, tú sabes más de eso que nosotras dos - dijo Miyako suavemente a la pelirroja.

La pelirroja siguió a Brick hasta una habitación del segundo piso e ingresaron perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

- ¿Quién es la niña? - preguntó Kaoru mientras se sentaba en uno de los brazos del sofá.

Butch la abrazó por la espalda y dijo:

- Es la hija del pelirrojo.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron y no siguieron preguntando. No les incumbía indagar más en el tema.

* * *

><p>Dejó a la niña sobre la cama con la mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella, ingresó al cuarto de baño de la habitación y abrió la llave de agua para llenar la tina, revisó que el agua estuviera tibia y salió. Arremangó su camisa blanca y desvistió a la niña, Brick desvió la mirada avergonzado.<p>

- ¿Vergüenza? - preguntó la chica -, no deberías, tienes que acostumbrarte si es tu hija. Ayúdame.

Cargó a la niña que rio al ver el cabello largo de la chica y Brick las siguió. Metió a Astrid en la bañera y al sentir el tacto del agua rio más fuerte. Ambos jóvenes la bañaron sin problemas pues parecía disfrutar del momento, pero al intentar alejarla del agua jaló a su padre del cabello, Momoko la envolvió en una toalla blanca que había cerca de ahí y la sacó, la secó sobre la cama. Le puso un pañal y la vistió.

- Quédate con ella, en un momento regreso - dijo Momoko al salir de la habitación junto con el bolso.

Tardó casi quince minutos hasta que regresó con un biberón amarillo. Sonrió al ver a la niña tranquila sobre la cama observando el rostro de su padre, le extendió la leche a Brick y el chico lo tomó nerviosamente.

- Es tu turno, tienes que darle de comer, no siempre estará alguien para ayudarte a cuidarla - comentó pacientemente.

Acunó a Astrid en brazos y le dio de comer. Momoko recargó su mentón sobre sus brazos a la orilla de la cama, se había sentado en el suelo para no sentirse tan incómoda ante la presencia del chico.

- Es muy linda, ¿cómo se llama?

- Astrid - dijo Brick y sonrió -, Astrid Him.

La pequeña terminó de comer y se durmió instantáneamente. Brick la dejó sobre la cama y Momoko formó cuatro muros alrededor de la pequeña para que no se cayera. Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación para regresar con sus amigos, pero ninguno estaba. La pelirroja suspiró.

- Bueno, ya me voy, cuídala mucho - dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Sí, y de nuevo muchas gracias por todo.

- No es nada.

La despidió en la entrada y se fue tranquilamente con la mirada perdida, esperó hasta perderla de vista y cerró. Regresó a la habitación junto a la niña y se acostó junto a ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. La observó durante varios minutos y sonrió. Ese pequeño angelito que dormía junto a él, era su hija. Apagó la luz y durmió, ahora con un nuevo pensamiento.

Ya no era Brick Him, el chico más mujeriego de toda la escuela y el más problemático, ahora era Brick Him papá de Astrid Him, y haría hasta lo imposible para darle lo mejor, criarla adecuadamente y buscar a su madre.

* * *

><p>Ese ha sido el tercer capítulo. Me esforcé en redactarlo, tal vez comience a venir lo bueno de la paternidad para Brick.<p>

Para los que me han dejado Reviews ya sean anónimos o no:

_**irri: **La verdad sí, daría lastima si Momoko realmente no es la madre pero cosas del destino, claramente seguiré con la historia, no me gsuta dejar algo a medias además de que el escritor siempre está a las órdenes del lector. Saludos...irri. _

**_elsa him(guest):_**_ Por supuesto que habrá otro y muchos más capítulos, solamente espero no decepcionarte. Saludos..._

_**MiniwaYuno: **Gracias, que bueno que te gustara e interesara. Espero llenar tus expectativas, claro que hay continuación. Muchas gracias e igualmente, cuídate mucho y saludos. _

**_Chica PPGZ(guest): _**_La madre...mmm...no, aún no es tiempo de revelar quién es la madre, primero te voy a preparar. Jejeje. Respecto a la promiscuidad de Brick, sabes que hoy en día los jóvenes han comenzado a promover las relaciones sexuales como algo normal y natural, no es raro aunque será necesaria la temprana edad de Brick para la historia. Perdón por hacerte esperar dos días pero necesito de tiempo para acomodar ideas y plantear situaciones. De todas maneras agradezco tu espera, saludos._

Eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por todos los que le han dado como Favorito a este humilde fic, deseo de corazón que les agrade el desarrollo, aunque realmente los sorprenderé en el final. Descuiden, no seré tan...mala.


	4. Chapter 4

Se había despertado temprano para buscar una pequeña libreta que había utilizado el año pasado para apuntar con que chicas...se había acostado. Al principio pensó que la sola idea era patética, pero ahora le iba a ayudar a localizar la mamá de Astrid para arreglar ciertos asuntos con ella. La encontró en su armario, estaba un poco maltratada y el rojo se había decolorado. Le quitó el polvo de la portada y abrió hasta la última página donde habían direcciones, números de teléfono y nombres de las chicas, pero también habían apuntes de Boomer y Butch, ahora recordaba que todo había sido una apuesta sobre quien se acostaba con más chicas durante el año y el ganador resultó ser él, se abofeteóo mentalmente por haber sido tan inmaduro e irresponsable.

* * *

><p>Un llanto de bebé lo sobresaltó al llegar frente a una cafetería. Tranquilizó a Astrid e ingresó al lugar. Tomó asiento, llamando la atención de una joven de cabello extrañamente blanco y ojos del mismo color. Se acercó a él con curiosidad y sonrió.<p>

- ¿Brick, qué te trae por acá?

- Quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Adelante - respondió al fijar su blanca mirada sobre la niña.

- De casualidad - comenzó nervioso -, ¿esta niña es tuya? ¿Te embaracé?

La chica, o mejor dicho, todas las chicas a las que había recurrido para preguntarles lo mismo, se indignaron y le proporcionaron una gran bofetada que le dejaron la mejilla derecha hinchada de casi veinticinco golpes.

Se bajó de su moto y suspiró frustrado.

- ¿Quién es tú mamá? - preguntó, como si la niña le fuera a responder.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos naranjas y bajó el canguro junto con la bebé de su espalda. La cargó en frente y suspiró de nuevo, provocando unas cuantas risillas en la pequeña.

- ¿Te divierte verme sufrir?

Rio más.

Ingresó a la plaza e inconscientemente sonrió. Se dirigió al departamento de artículos de bebés y contó su dinero. Compró ropa, biberones, pañales, y todo lo necesario para la bebé, incluso algunos juguetes. Encargó que lo llevaran a su casa y salió del lugar satisfecho. Al salir del lugar, vio a lo lejos a la misma chica que lo había ayudado, se vio en un espejo que había cerca y sonrió al tener sus lentes de contacto cafés. Se sintió hipócrita por avergonzarse de su color de ojos.

Caminó hacia la chica pero al final se detuvo al verla pelear con un hombre de cabello canoso, cuerpo robusto y cara de mono. Observó al hombre-mono jalarle del brazo derecho y apretarla fuertemente, le dijo algo muy cerca del rostro y la soltó junto a una sonrisa socarrona. La chica se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar con una mueca de enojo y al borde del llanto. La siguió de cerca para saber si todo estaba bien pero se quedó a observarla desde lejos y le sorprendió su actitud.

Se secó la única lágrima que había dejado escapar y suspiró, se talló los ojos y cuando apartó las manos, su rostro era diferente, ahora era más tranquilo y alegre, sin rastros de querer llorar. De repente, Astrid comenzó a llorar. Se angustió de que lo descubriera e intentó silenciar a la niña pero no funcionó.

- Esta bien, puedes salir - dijo inesperadamente la chica.

Brick se tensó en su lugar.

- Si ya sabías que estaba aquí ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

Desvió la mirada levemente fastidiada y luego la enfocó en la niña.

- Tiene sueño, ya son casi las cuatro de la tarde, debería tomar una siesta - dijo evitando su anterior pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes mucho acerca de bebés? - interrogó de nuevo - ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Sé lo básico, creo que todo el mundo lo debería saber - mintió con tono de obviedad -. ¿Qué tal con tu nuevo papel de papá?

- Supongo que...bien.

- Supones.

Hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y cargó a Astrid entre sus brazos, inmediatamente se acurrucó y durmió.

- Es muy linda - dijo con un tono más suave y diferente -, los hijos siempre son la más grande bendición del mundo.

La observó de reojo, levemente sonrojado. La chica era muy bipolar, pero al parecer era muy blanda con el tema de los hijos.

- Que linda pareja, mi amor ¿te acuerdas cuando tuvimos a nuestro primer hijo? - comentó una señora al aire mientras los veía.

- Si amor, pero nosotros eramos mayores, estos niños de hoy en día - soltó con desprecio.

- Señor, si no es molestia, nadie pidió su opinión - contestó la pelinaranja con enojo.

- Además de promiscuos, maleducados, ¿cómo piensan criar un hijo así?

- Ese es problema de los padres de la niña, no suyo - debatió.

El señor se dirigió a ella indignado y levantó la mano.

- Te enseñaré a respetar a los mayores jovencita...

Su mano iba directo a la mejilla de la chica pero Brick la detuvo a tiempo.

- Habla de modales cuando usted es capaz de golpear a una joven desconocida, mejor no hable si sabe lo que le conviene - dijo enojado - ya me imagino el sufrimiento de su esposa cuando usted se enoja.

El señor levantó el otro puño directo al rostro del chico, pero este lo tomó con su mano libre y lo inmovilizó.

- Niñato engreído.

- No señor, solo defiendo a mi hija y a la jovencita, se equivoca al creer que ella es su mamá, por eso le recomiendo que se informe antes de hablar como una vieja chismosa.

La señora jaló del brazo de su esposo y lo alejó de los pelinaranjas. Brick se giró para ver a Momoko y suspiró.

- ¿Estas bien?

La chica asintió tranquila, al parecer no se había asustado por la reciente amenaza.

- No te preocupes - dijo suavemente -, estoy segura que podrás hacer bien tu trabajo como padre.

* * *

><p>Ahora estaba sufriendo, dudaba poder llegar a ser un buen papá. Dejó a Astrid en la que una vez fue su cuna y se dejó caer cansado sobre la cama. Mañana tenía clases y Astrid no paraba de llorar. Se tapó los oídos con la almohada y aún así seguía escuchando el llanto, la pequeña tenía unos fuertes pulmomes. Se levantó enojado y la cargó. No sabía que tenía, hambre no, sueño no, baño no. No comprendía lo que sucedía. La acurrucó en su pecho y se calmó levemente. La llevó hasta su cama y la recostó junto a él, y como por arte de mágia se tranquilizó. Luego de varios minutos se durmió chupando su pulgar. Sonrió enternecido, la niña si que sabía cambiarle el estado de ánimo.<p>

* * *

><p>Llegó en moto a la escuela, junto a Astrid. No sabía con quin dejarla y tenía que estudiar, ahora era si o si. Dejar los estudios no era una opción, tenía a alguien que dependía de él. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo. Se bajó lo más rápido que pudo, incluso había llegado media hora antes al horario de entrada normal.<p>

Se sentó sobre su pupitre y luego sentó a Astrid sobre este. Observó a su lado a una joven de cabellos naranjas dormida sobre su mesa, llevaba el uniforme escolar, la falda azul oscuro tableada de cuadros y una saco negro con el logotipo de la escuela. La dejó de ver para posar su mirada sobre la niña que se entretenía con sus manos. Así pasó el tiempo y los alumnos que iban llegando lo miraban raro. No se inmutó ante las miradas desconcertadas de los demás y simplemente se dedicó a jugar con su hija quien también miraba atenta a los demás. Algunos se acercaron para admirarla, cargarla o incluso halagarla. Brick no hizo nada, solamente frunció el ceño levemente irritado por tener a su hija de aquí para allá.

El timbre sonó e inmediatamente entró un profesor sin percatarse de la niña. Escribió algo en la pizarra y leyó unos papeles. Elevó la vista para observar a sus alumnos y la detuvo en la chica dormida en su escritorio.

- La nueva - llamó -. Por favor Brick despiertala.

Hizo caso y removió su brazo izquierdo.

- Señorita Akatzudzumi - regañó el profersor -. Esta es una escuela, no su cuarto.

La chica apartó la mano del pelinaranja y lentamente fue elevando la mirada. Muchos se impactaron por ver su color de ojos, rosas. Algunas chicas se llevaron una mano a la boca de la sorpresa, otros hacían comentarios hirientes.

- Es Akatsutsumi señor, diferencie bien la "S" de la "Z", y la "T" de la "D" - dijo adormilada.

Varios rieron por el comentario. Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contra a ese profesor pues solía ser muy...estricto. Sin embargo se removió en lugar algo incómodo y avergonzado.

- Se cree muy chistosita ¿eh? - dijo indignado -. A la dirección.

- ¿Por qué? Si solamente lo corregí - dijo segura -. Un maestro, no es maestro si no aprende de sus errores.

El hombre abrió la boca para contradecir pero se quedó sin argumento. Tomó sus cosas y salió evidentemente indignado, de seguro para acusarla con la directora Bellum. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos se volvió a recostar sobre su pupitre e intentó dorrmir pero un tirón de su cabello la hizo abrir los ojos. Se volvió a levantar y giró su mirada hacia su izquierda y levantó una ceja confundida. Astrid le había jalado el cabello, al parecer la pequeña tenía una leve obseción por este.

- Oh - fue todo lo que dijo al verlo.

- Así que eres la nueva - intentó comenzar la plática, después de varios segundos bajo la atenta mirada rosada.

De alguna manera se sintió invisible y traspasado.

- Eso creo - respondió con desinterés -, ¿qué sucede con esta escuela? Los profesores son más incompetentes que el mismo alumno.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta del salón y por esta ingresaron dos personas, el profesor que anteriormente había salido indignado y la directora.

- Es ella, la que está a lado de Brick - acusó como un niño.

La directora sonrió divertida y tosió fingidamente.

- Pasa al frente señorita Akatsutsumi - dijo la mujer rubia.

Ella acató la orden y caminó hasta la directora. Se posicionó a su lado y habló con amabilidad.

- Bienvenida señorita Akatsutsumi, disculpe el mal comportamiento del maestro pero no sabía de usted hasta hoy - se disculpó con tranquilidad -. Chicos, ella es Momoko Akatsutsumi, su nueva compañera de clases. Sean buenos con ella y cualquier ayuda que necesite, sean cooperativos. Hace más de dos años se graduó de la preparatoria con un perfecto diez a la edad de quince años pero por motivos personales decidió reiterar sus estudios antes de postularse para la Universidad. Así que profesor, puede que esta niña sepa más que usted, no la desprecie por su apariencia.

Algunos soltaron pequeñas risillas burlonas, otros no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

Brick pensó que la chica era una caja de grandes sorpresas.

Momoko paseó la mirada por todo el salón y se detuvo en la persona del pelinaranja. Y sus miradas chocaron, rosa con cafés, pero sintieron una pequeña chispa al hacerlo, como si hubieran...

_¿Qué raro?" _pensado lo mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdonen por publicar en más de un mes, he estado ocupada y tuve que dejar la computadora por un tiempo, sin embargo no me he olvidado de la historia.<strong>

**_iriii: _**_Es bueno saber que te haya encantado, espero este igual te haya gustado. Pues creo que su forma de llevarse con la niña, me refiero a Momoko, le parecerá tierno pero todo a su tiempo, todo se aclarará al final, supongo. Perdón por ilusionarte, no creo que salgan mucho las otras dos parejas, y respecto a Mitch, te sorprenderá que tan importante va a ser en la historia. Tal vez si le coquetee a Momoko, quien sabe. Por otro lado, agradezco tu tiempo para leer la historia. Saludos, nos leemos luego. Feliz día de San Valentín atrasado._

**_MiniwaYuno: _**_Que bueno que te haya encantado la actualización pasada y saber que puedo llenar tus expectativas me motiva a seguir. Saber que te imaginas a la pequeña me alegra, quiere decir que mis visiones llegan a ustedes, respecto a la madre...aún no creo que sea tiempo. Pues esta fue la actualización, espero poder publicar pronto. Saludos y espero hayas pasado un feliz día de San Valentín. _

**_Sweat Blueberry:_**_ Posibilidades...no quiero ilusionarte, ni decepcionarte así que mejor no digo nada. Solamente creo que te sorprenderá. Feliz día de San Valentín. _

**_Chica PPGZ:_**_ 1- Claro que buscará a la madre, 2- Porque necesita saber quien es para confirmarlo y llegar a un acuerdo, supongo. 3- No sé si mágicamente la quiere o no, pero creo que sería lo más lógico para aclarar algunas cosas. 4- Por supuesto que al final se sabrá quien es la mamá, te sorprenderás. 5- Si te diste cuenta Brick también se lo preguntó en el transcurso del capítulo, pero no respondió porque aún no es tiempo. Me alegra y emociona saber que te encantó el capítulo, y muchas gracias por tus bendiciones. Sé que a partir de ahora, gracias a tí, la inspiración no me faltará. Espero leas esto y hayas pasado un feliz día del amor y la amistad agradable._

**_violeta5006:_**_ Gracias, espero te sigaa encantando la historia hasta el final._

**_Alice Him:_**_ Que te encante el fic es motivador, no te preocupes por leerlo tarde, también he tardado en responder. Si, te comprendo, no tener internet es una tortura. Como te habrás dado cuenta ya actualicé, no sé si el final te haga sufrir realmente...bueno...esperemos a saberlo. Hasta luego, espero hayas tenido un buen San Valentín junto a tus seres queridos._

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Dejen Reviews con sus opiniones acerca de la historia, sería grato. Hasta luego, cuídense y disfruten la vida.**

**Atte: Dnlia15.**


End file.
